herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alice (Once Upon a Time)
Alice, known as Tilly during the Dark Curse, is a recurring character in the series Once Upon a Time. She is the daughter of the Wish Realm version of Captain Hook and Mother Gothel. She is played by Rose Reynolds as an adult and Elle McKinnon as a child. History Season 7 Alice is born when her mother, Gothel, tricks her father, Hook, into conceiving her so she can escape her tower and leave someone in her bloodline to take her place. Hook looks behind to take care of her, not wanting to abandon her, and names her Alice. As Alice grows up, Hook would sneak in to play chess with her, but Gothel poisons his heart so that he can never be in close proximity with Alice without harming him. Alice grows up in the tower, all alone. On her seventeenth birthday, she is freed by a troll that, unknown to her, was conjured by her own magic. She has an ecounter with Cecelia, Ella's mother, in New Wonderland. Eventually, she is tasked by Mr. Gold into drugging Henry and convincing him to return home. However, he stays behind to help Ella, now known as Cinderella. Alice meets Drizella, who pretends to give her a cure for her father's poisoned heart. Upon finding out she was tricked, Alice aids in Drizella's defeat. She eventually meets Robin and the two fall in love. Once the Dark Curse is cast by Drizella, Alice is sent to Hyperion Heights. In Hyperion Heights, Alice is known as Tilly, one of Weaver's (Mr. Gold's cursed counterpart) street informants. She befriends Rogers, Hook's cursed counterpart, and helps him locate Eloise Gardener, Gothel's cursed counterpart. She eventually becomes a suspect in the murders of Andrea Sage and Hilda Braeburn, but Rogers proves her innocent and that she was framed. She also befriends Margot, Robin's cursed counterpart, and the two eventually start dating. Unfortunately, Tilly is indoctrinated in her mother's Coven of the Eight so Gothel can use her to cast a spell that will eradicate all of humanity. After the curse is broken by Henry's true love's kiss to Regina, Tilly properly reunites with Rogers and Margot, but the poison in Rogers' heart activates again. She also stands up to her mother and defeats her by transforming her into a tree, though she sympathizes with her. Powers and abilities *'Conjuration': Alice has the ability to conjure objects out of thin air, as shown when she conjures the troll that freed her from her mother's tower, and later a replica of Emma's yellow bug. *'Energy blasts': Alice can emit energy blasts, as shown during her fight against her mother. *'Heart-ripping': Alice has the ability to rip people's heart out, as seen when she did so with Dr. Facilier. *'Phytokinesis': An inherited ability from her mother, Alice has the ability to manipulate plants, as shown when she was able to transform her mother, Gothel, into a tree. *'Pyrokinesis': Alice has the ability to control fire, as shown when helping the other Coven of the Eight members perform her mother's ritual. *'Shapeshifting': Alice has the ability to shapeshift, as shown when she turned the troll that freed her into stone. *'Telekinesis': Alice has the ability to control the movement of objects, as shown when she transported the Dark One's Dagger into her hands. Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Magical Girls Category:Pure Good Category:Insecure Category:Image Needed Category:Female Category:Related to Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Damsels Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pacifists Category:Unwanted Category:In Love